The Vacancy Problemation
by Kathr2611
Summary: When Sheldon & Amy go on a weekend get away to a science convention, nothing goes as planned. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vacancy Problemation**

**Chapter 1**

Penny stood in the lobby sifting through her mail in front of the apartment's mailboxes. When she heard the front door open, she looked up to see Amy walk in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Bestie!" Amy beamed with a wave of her hand.

Penny smiled back. "Hey Ames. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work? It is Thursday isn't it?" Penny responded, a little confused with Amy's mid-afternoon presence.

Amy nodded. "Oh, I'm here to pick up Sheldon. We're going to Reno for an extended weekend to see…."

Penny squealed excitedly, interrupting Amy and causing her to jump back a little in surprise. "Oh, that's right! You and Sheldon are going on a romantic weekend. Wow! So how did…"

Amy frowned and cut her off as they started up the stairs. "Oh, it's not what you would call romantic but it's going to be really exciting. First, we're going to go hear….."

As Amy droned on about the lectures her and Sheldon would be attending and the scientist they would hear speak, Penny frowned and rolled her eyes. She wanted desperately to change the subject and then smiled as she remembered the last Girls Night that had happened a few nights ago. She had purposely missed it because she just didn't want to deal with that bitch Raj was seeing. If it hadn't been for his big mouth, she and Emily would've probably become fast friends by now.

"So Amy, how did girl's night go? Did I miss any good gossip?" Penny interrupted her chatty friend.

Amy's smile instantly fell from her face and her step faltered on the stairs. She swallowed before answering. "Bernie had to work late so it was just me and Emily." Amy said quietly. Penny noticed the sudden change in Amy's demeanor and grew suspicious.

"So how did your night go with Emily? Did she say anything about me?" Penny asked, getting a little tense at the possible answer she was dreading. She didn't know why Raj kept bringing up their one night stand that didn't even amount to a one night stand. She wondered what Raj had told her exactly. If he hadn't told her the truth, she'd have to make sure Emily got the complete story.

But Amy remained quiet and seemed uncomfortable. Penny glanced down the stairs at her and frowned. "Amy?"

"My car should be alright. I had it serviced last weekend and I got a second opinion on its reliability yesterday afternoon. There's no reason why it should break down." Amy mumbled worriedly. Penny could see that she was clearly nervous.

"What?" Penny asked confused. "I asked you about girl's night. So what did you and Emily do?"

Amy glanced up but avoided Penny's eyes. "Oh, we just talked about how we met our boyfriends through a dating website." She looked around nervously before quietly adding, "And watched a movie."

Amy hurried up the last of the stairs and burst into the boys' apartment without knocking or being invited in. "Sheldon, I'm here. Let's go." Amy quickly headed to the kitchen and began to prepare a cup of tea for herself.

Penny slowly walked towards the kitchen as Amy went about making her tea, still refusing to look at Penny. "Out with it Amy. What did that bitch say about me?" Penny crossed her arms and glared at Amy. Even though Bernie and Amy always denied it, she knew Emily talked about her behind her back to her two good friends. There were only a couple of times all four of the girls got together and every time, there was heavy tension between Penny and Emily.

Amy looked up at Penny and quickly looked back down again. "We didn't talk about you. We talked about how we met our boyfriends and watched a stupid movie." She stated quickly. "SHELDON! Let's go!"

Sheldon walked out into the living room and looked at Amy with an annoyed look on his face. "Amy, you're early. We don't need to leave for another 5 minutes." He told her. He turned and saw Penny. "Oh, hello Penny."

"I hear you two are going on a long weekend trip together. Planning on losing anything while you're gone?" Penny teased with a smirk.

Sheldon gave her his famous haughty look of derision. "We will have adjoined rooms in a respectable hotel."

"Yeah, a hotel that's nationally known. Not one of those shady motels out in the middle of nowhere. Right, Sheldon? RIGHT?" Amy looked at him anxiously.

Sheldon and Penny both looked at her with confusion. "You know I wouldn't stay at an unknown hotel unless I had no other choice, Amy. I hope you're not trying to trick me into sharing a room with you. I already made our reservations and it's for two rooms." Sheldon looked at her sternly, holding up his first two fingers. "Two, little lady."

"Ok, good. As long as it's a national chain hotel that everybody knows. Good." Amy said. And in a small whisper that Penny was still able to catch, she added. "We'll be safe." Penny didn't know what to make of that last whispered comment. It didn't really make sense. But before she could question her about it, Amy was practically out the door.

As Amy walked out of the apartment, Sheldon followed behind. "She better not try anything this weekend or she's going to be getting another spanking." Sheldon told Penny before he closed the door behind him. Penny's eyes grew wide and when the quirky couple where out of ear shot, she giggled and made a mental note to ask Amy about any previous spankings when she got back.

After going back to her own apartment, Penny pulled her phone out of her back pocket. "Hey Bernie. It's me. How about you and Howard come over tonight and hang out with me and Leonard?" Penny smiled into the phone, hoping her plan would work.

As Sheldon and Amy drove down the highway, Sheldon talked non-stop about the scientists they would meet and the lectures they would hear. The more he talked, the more relaxed Amy was feeling. The last thing she wanted to think about was the girl's night she and Emily had had earlier in the week. She focused on listening to Sheldon so she wouldn't have to think about it. But it just made her more nervous thinking of the last time she watched a scary movie with the girls during a girl's night.

It had been a few weeks after Sheldon had returned from his train trip. She forgot the circumstances or whose idea it had been but the girls had decided to have a sleep over at Penny's and the guys had decided to sleep over at Leonard and Sheldon's. An hour or so after everyone had gone to sleep, Amy had woke up screaming from a night terror. After the third time of waking everyone in both apartments and hitting Bernadette in the face, everyone suggested she sleep with Sheldon so he could calm her down from the next episode if she had one.

Sheldon was absolutely furious and was convinced that it was a ploy on Amy's part to sleep with him in his bed. After everyone more or less called him an ass, said he was being insensitive, and finally telling him it was his duty as her boyfriend to comfort her in times of need, he agreed but told Amy that they would have to stay on their own sides of the bed and they would both have to stay on their backs so no "hanky panky" would happen.

To Amy's dismay, she didn't wake up screaming from anymore night terrors that night that she could remember. And instead of being mean and cold towards her the following morning, Sheldon had been nice and sweet to her. She never did question it and she avoided scary movies from then on. But when Emily suggested they watch the movie she had, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to make the new girl in the group feel unwelcome and she tried to convince herself that she could handle it. She was a grown woman after all. Why should she be scared of some silly movie that came from Hollywood's imagination?

They were a couple of miles from the next town and Amy needed to stop and use the restroom. Before they pulled into town, Sheldon heard something hit the bottom of the car but didn't think anything of it. Since they were both hungry and Sheldon said the restaurant reminded him of a place he knew in Texas, they decided to stay and eat and then be on their way.

After their meal, Sheldon went outside and Amy stayed behind to pay their bill and use the restroom one more time. While outside, Sheldon noticed the fluid under Amy's car and went next door to the auto garage he had seen to find out if the car could be fixed quickly so they could be on their way.

As Leonard and Howard sat in the living room, playing a game on the video console, Penny and Bernie sat at the kitchen island, drinking some wine and talking about their day. Penny took another drink from her glass and eyed Bernie. "I think Emily was talking bad about me to Amy during the last girl's night." Penny stated.

Bernie looked at her for a minute, not knowing what to say. She looked down at her blouse and nervously started picking at it. "What makes you say that?"

"Well when I asked Amy about how girls night went…."

"Oh, Penny! Please say you didn't mention girl's night to Amy. You did, didn't you?" Bernie looked up at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, yeah. As soon as I did, Amy got all quiet and nervous. So I know something was said about me this time." Penny said defensively.

Bernie looked at Penny and sighed heavily. "Nobody said anything about you. The reason Amy got nervous when you mentioned girls night was because of the movie they watched. Emily didn't know."

Penny looked back at Bernie with confusion. "Didn't know what?"

"About Amy and scary movies."

Penny gasped and smacked her hand over her mouth. "Oh, man. What movie did they watch?"

Bernie looked hesitant. "The worst possible one under the circumstances. Have you ever seen the movie Vacancy with Luke Wilson?"

Penny shook her head. "I don't think I've seen that one. What's it about?"

Bernie took a deep breath and sighed. "While on a road trip, a couple's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and they end up having to stay at this remote hotel and it turns out, the owners use it to make snuff movies. Emily thought it would be funny since Amy was going on a road trip with Sheldon and staying at a hotel. She really has a weird sense of humor." She added, shaking her head. She took another sip of her wine. "Anyway, Amy showed up at our place around 1 in the morning crying hysterically because she couldn't get any sleep. She kept having night terrors and came to our place so she wouldn't be alone."

The more Bernie told her, the more shocked Penny got. "Oh. My. God! Now everything she said and mumbled about earlier today makes perfect sense. She must be so nervous." Penny said, feeling concerned for the neurobiologist. Then she scowled, remembering Sheldon. "And that ass hat didn't make it any easier. Saying stupid stuff about them being in separate rooms….oh, God. Leonard! You need to call Sheldon and give him a heads up."

Just then, Raj and Emily came through the front door. "Hey everybody. Where's Sheldon? I need to talk to him about something." Raj said.

"Oh, and what could that be about? That your girlfriend scared the crap out of his girlfriend by showing her a scary movie?" Penny said sarcastically. She stood up from the bar stool and started walking over to the couple who had just arrived.

Emily looked down feeling ashamed. Raj took her hand in his and looked at Penny. "She didn't know and Amy didn't tell her." He said in his girlfriend's defense.

"Ok, what's going on exactly?" Leonard asked, standing up and prepared to stop whatever fight was about to go down.

After the group filled Leonard in on the events of the last few days, he sat down in his beige chair with his head in his hands. He was the only one who knew what Sheldon had been planning for this weekend and it wasn't looking good for him.

Bernie's phone started to ring in her purse. She looked down and quickly looked up at Penny in alarm. "Hey Amy….Amy? Amy, calm down. I can't understand you. What do you mean Sheldon's missing?"

Penny looked over at Leonard in alarm. "Call Sheldon and find out what's going on. Amy's on the phone with Bernie and she's screaming and crying and she can't get her to calm down."

"Oh, man!" Bernie exclaimed loudly.

Penny turned to her suddenly, getting really worried when she saw Bernie looking down at her phone. "What? What happened?"

"I don't know. The call just ended and I can't get her to answer her phone now when I call her back. I just get her voicemail." Bernie said with a worried look on her face.

Emily, feeling guilty, ran out of the apartment in tears and Raj ran after her. Leonard grabbed his phone and dialed Sheldon's number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's another chapter to my story. Thanks so much for the reviews. Still learning as I go. And I still own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

They all turned to Leonard when he started talking on his phone. "Hey Sheldon. Bernadette just got a call from Amy and she seems really upset. What's going on with you two?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon's voice came through on the speakers of Leonard's phone. "Oh, it's nothing serious and before you ask, no, I didn't do anything to make Amy mad at me. We were driving along, having a great conversation about our trip and which speaker would be the best. In my opinion, I think it's going to be…."

"SHELDON!" Penny screamed. "Amy is hysterical and thinks you're missing. What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, well she must've hit something on the road and whatever it was, flew up and punctured a hole in her radiator. But we can't get it fixed until tomorrow morning so we're going to have to stay in this hotel they have here in this little town. We're about 3 hours from Reno. It seems ok. The lady at the front desk kind of reminds me of my Meemaw." Sheldon said, smiling. "But Amy's not upset. She's probably just excited thinking we're going to share a room but I've got news for her. They have plenty of rooms available here so she's getting her own room whether she likes it or not."

Leonard looked down, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. Penny started pacing the living room and muttering to herself about how she was going to smack Sheldon upside his head the next time she saw him. Howard was trying his best not to laugh at the whole situation and Bernie stood next to Leonard glaring at the phone in his hand.

Before Leonard could say anything else to Sheldon, Bernadette grabbed the phone and started speaking. "Sheldon, this is Bernadette. Now listen up and listen good." She began in her 'don't mess with me' voice. "Emily showed Amy a scary movie during girl's night the other night. It's called Vacancy. While on a road trip, a couple's car breaks down and they end up having to stay in a remote hotel out in the middle of nowhere. They soon discover that the owners secretly record murdering people who stay there, and then sell these homemade movies on the black market." Bernie stopped for a moment, giving Sheldon time to process this new information. Sheldon looked up and sighed. He thought he knew what he was going to be dealing with until Bernie spoke. "Now after seeing this stupid movie, she showed up at our place later that night crying hysterically because of the night terrors it was causing and she didn't want to be alone."

Sheldon interrupted her. "Why didn't she come to me about this? I helped her through her night terrors the last time you gals showed her a scary movie after I got back from my trip, remember?"

Bernie smirked into the phone. "Oh, I remember all right. I remember you being an ass about it at first." Sheldon shuddered at the memory. He _had_ been an ass about it in the beginning. He had just been so convinced that it had been a ploy on Amy's part so she could sleep in his bed with him. In the end, he discovered that he had been very wrong. But he didn't want to think about that now.

"Well, I know now that she can't handle scary movies, ok? That's why everyone is banned from showing her any scary movies or watching one when she's around. And why did she agree to watch it anyway? She knows that's one of her night terror triggers." Sheldon said.

"She didn't want to hurt Emily's feelings or make her feel left out. Especially after Penny's been avoiding most of the girls nights that she's able to join." Bernie added, glaring over at Penny.

"Hey! This isn't my fault so don't even look at me." Penny exclaimed as she lurched forward in the beige chair she had been slumped down in.

Sheldon looked out the window of the hotel lobby and saw Amy pacing in front of the restaurant. He knew how serious the situation was. He could see that she was crying and wringing her hands together while pacing back and forth. "I see her now. I'll go get her, get a room here and try and calm her down. I'll call when we get settled in the room."

"One room, right Sheldon? You can't leave her alone when she's like this." Penny said, jumping up from her chair and going over to Bernie who was still holding the phone.

"Yes, Penny. I know how serious this is now. Oh, and tell Raj he has a strike and so does his weird girlfriend." Sheldon said and promptly hung up.

Before Sheldon went to get Amy, he paid for one room for the night. He didn't want her with him in the lobby when he got it. He had a feeling she wouldn't want to stay here. His feelings were confirmed when he got to Amy and told her the plans. They would have to stay at the hotel and in the morning, they could get her car fixed and be on their way to Reno.

"Oh, God, NO Sheldon! No way! I can't stay here! We can't stay here! It's not safe! They're going to kill us and video record the murder and….." Amy started talking fast and crying hysterically. The more she talked, the more anxious she got. Sheldon tried to calm her down and reassure her that everything was fine. But Amy wouldn't listen to him. Sheldon finally grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her gently on her lips. "Amy! Calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen to us, ok. I know about the movie you and Emily saw and it was just a movie."

Sheldon gently and carefully guided Amy across the street and to their hotel room. He took their bags from off the floor and onto the one bed that was in the room. As he started putting their bathroom items in the bathroom, Amy stood in the middle of the room and looked around. After a few trips, Sheldon saw that she was standing on the bed near the headboard, trying to move the picture that hung on the wall above it.

"Amy, what are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm checking for any cameras." She stated in a shaky voice. Sheldon stopped what he was doing and looked at her with concern on his face. He quickly finished unpacking their bathroom items and got his pajamas ready for bed. Amy would need a shower since her hair had gotten into the radiator fluid that had leaked on the ground when she was checking under her car earlier.

"Amy, I've got everything ready for your shower but I can't find your pajamas."

"They're in my bag." Amy answered him.

"I don't see any of your pajama's in here." He said, looking through her bag again. "Well, you must've forgotten them. You can wear my pajama tops and I'll just wear the bottoms and an undershirt. Come in here and take your shower so we can get to sleep. The sooner we do that, the sooner morning will come and we can continue on to Reno." He said, trying to make it sound pleasant.

"Not now, Sheldon. I have to check for camera's first."

"The sooner we get our shower, the sooner we can get in bed and fool around." Sheldon said, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows, waiting for her reaction. He knew she was scared but he wanted to find out just how bad the situation was. The answer shocked him.

"Not now, Sheldon. The cameras. I need to find them before they come and kill us." Amy answered in a shaky voice, not bothering to look at him as she continued to check behind various things that could hide a camera.

Sheldon stood there, looking at his girlfriend and feeling a little terrified himself but not for the same reasons Amy was. He had no idea what to do or how to calm her down from this. He knew this would be much worse than the last time since the movie she saw was playing out in reality. At least the very first part was. He didn't believe for a minute that they were in any real danger. Never the less, he pulled out his phone and dialed Leonard's number.

"Leonard, how am I going to talk her down from this? I literally had to drag her into our hotel room and I even suggested we fool around in bed but she didn't take the bait. This is serious, Leonard. Help me out here."

Leonard had him on speaker phone once again and the whole gang heard what he had been saying. They all looked around at each other, completely shocked at Amy's response to Sheldon's suggestion. They had no ideas to offer.

Howard got up from the couch, clearing his throat. "I don't know how you're going to feel about this Sheldon but have you thought about actually trying to get her into bed and really fooling around with her?"

Everyone looked at Howard in surprise. "Why would you suggest such a thing?" Leonard asked with irritation.

"Think about it." Howard exclaimed, looking around at all of them. "Sex makes your mind go blank. If he starts fooling around with her, she's going to forget about the situation she's in right now and stop being freaked out."

Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes. "And you never did say that your suggestion to her was a joke." Howard added, looking down at the phone.

"Leonard, take me off speaker for a moment."

Leonard hit a button and put the phone to his ear. Before he was even asked, he began to walk towards his room for some privacy. The rest of the gang sat around the living room and started debating whether Howard's suggestion was a good idea.

"I don't get it? Why would Amy be freaked out at the situation she's in. Didn't they go to Reno for the weekend?" Raj asked, who had just come back in with Emily and had caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Her car broke down and now they're stuck in a remote hotel in a rural town in the middle of nowhere." Penny stated flatly with her arms crossed, glaring at Emily.

Raj shrugged his shoulders and looked as if he wasn't getting a joke that everyone else knew. Emily slapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god! I am so so sorry. I really had no idea she was afraid of movies like this. I know she said it wasn't really her thing but she never indicated that she was scared of watching scary movies. I never would of suggested such a thing if I had known." Emily said, nearly in tears over how bad she felt at her new friend's situation.

Raj looked horrified at his girlfriend. "Which movie did you show her exactly?" He asked her.

"Vacancy." Everyone said in unison.

"Oh my God!" He said, slumping down on the couch.

"Well, now you know one of Sheldon's many rules. No showing scary movies to Amy." Bernie told her flatly.

"Do you think Sheldon's going to take Howard's suggestion?" Raj asked.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, on one hand, it could do the trick. But yet, on the other, wouldn't it be like taking advantage of her?" Bernie started.

"Yeah, but it's not like she's drunk." Penny stated.

"Is that some kind of jab at our one night together? Because if it is, you're the one who jumped me." Raj said, pointing a finger at Penny.

"Well according to you, nothing actually happened now did it?" Penny stated with a challenging glare at Raj.

"What?" Emily asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You mean you actually didn't have sex?" She stood there, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Can we get back to helping Amy and Sheldon, here?" Bernie screamed at the three of them. Her husband sat back down on the couch next to Raj, trying once again not to laugh at the situation.

While the gang stood in the living room arguing with each other about how Sheldon should help Amy, Leonard slowly walked back to his room to talk to Sheldon in private. Out of their group of friends, he was the only one who had known what Sheldon's plans were. There really was a science convention in Reno and they really were going to it but that wasn't the only thing Sheldon had planned.

He had arranged two adjoined rooms in a nice hotel. He was hoping they could explore a little with their growing physical relationship, away from the rest of the group. If things got too intense for either of them, they could go to their own rooms. And if they choose to and things worked out, they could try sleeping platonically in the same bed. Leonard had talked him into taking a box of condoms with him, just in case. But he didn't think it would go that far. And if it did, at least they had some form of birth control.

But now, all of his plans were up in the air. His trip to Reno was now on hold, they would miss the first two speakers, and he had to change his reservation from two adjoined rooms to a one room suite with one queen size bed. And on top of all that, he had a terrified girlfriend on his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leonard shut his bedroom door and sighed. "Ok Sheldon. We can talk."

Leonard could here Sheldon breathing and knew he was trying to gather his thoughts and formulate what he wanted to say. "Where's Amy at now?"

"She's in the room, checking for cameras. I'm in the bathroom with the door open, trying to get her things ready for a shower."

"Why is the door open?"

"She won't let me shut it. She either has to hear me or see me. If she doesn't have one or the other, she starts screaming and freaking out." Sheldon sighed. "Leonard, what about my plans? I had to let our reservation go and the only thing available in that hotel now are rooms with one bed. What about my plans? I can't do it now when she doesn't have her own room to go to? What if I can't stop and I hurt her or mess things up?"

Leonard smiled to himself. Ever since he had come back from his train trip, Sheldon had started opening up to him about his feelings for Amy and his feelings about becoming more intimate with her. They had also started talking about the living arrangements. Not just between Leonard and Penny but with Sheldon and Amy as well.

Even though she never brought it up since his return, Sheldon knew that Amy still wanted to move in with him but he also knew she was thinking she would sleep in Leonard's old room but Sheldon didn't want her moving in as his roommate. He wanted her to move in as his girlfriend. And lover. He had always assumed when she would move in, she would sleep with him as well. But until now, he wasn't ready.

He still didn't feel completely ready but he wanted to start moving it in that direction. They had just started French kissing a few weeks prior to this trip they were on. They had also increased kissing to whenever they said good-bye to each other instead of just on date nights. The last date night had ended with an intense make-out session with second base being reached 5 minutes before Leonard and Penny walked in on them.

"Sheldon, look." Leonard began. "First of all, you can stop whenever you want. It's not like you go nuts and lose complete control. It just doesn't work like that. And second, just take your cues from Amy. If she seems willing, then go for it. But I would seriously wait until you get to the hotel in Reno, at the very least. I wouldn't do anything now. She's scared half out of her mind. It would kind of be like taking advantage of her. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sheldon breathed a sigh of relieve. After a few more exchanges with Leonard about where they were exactly and what the plans were for the morning, Sheldon hung up his phone.

After letting Amy check for cameras for another few minutes, he gently took her hand and led her into the bathroom. When he opened up the shower curtain to reveal the 1" square tiles on the bathroom wall within the tub area, Amy didn't hesitate to climb in. She immediately started pressing on each square to see if any were loose. The problem was she was still dressed.

Sheldon tried to get her to undress herself but when she wouldn't stop checking the tiles, Sheldon climbed in and started taking her clothes off for her. It was a rather difficult task considering he couldn't stand directly in front of her because she would get agitated and try and move around him in order to check the tiles. When that didn't work, she would simply turn to the other wall.

Her cardigan, blouse, skirt and shoes were removed before he started getting nervous about what it was he was actually doing. The hardest articles of clothing that he had to remove was her bra and panties.

He tried to get her attention again by waving his hand in front of her face. It scared him when he didn't get much of a response from her. He placed his hands on either side of her face once again and looked down at her. "Amy, look at me."

"I have to check the tiles." She answered quietly.

He swallowed hard realizing he was going to have to finish undressing her himself. When Sheldon had finally gotten all of her clothes off, he turned the water on to what he hoped was warm but knew it was cold when Amy jumped back and screamed. Her mind briefly focused on where she was. She looked at Sheldon questioningly.

"You need a shower. Step back so I can get the temperature right." Sheldon told her, keeping his eyes on her face. Amy turned and started checking the tiles on the other end of the shower. When Sheldon felt the temperature of the water was warm enough, he closed the curtain and waited for Amy to finish.

After several minutes of Amy calling out Sheldon's name just to make sure he was still in the room with her, Sheldon got up from the toilet lid he had been sitting on and popped his head into the shower. What he saw both scared and angered him. Amy was standing there, her hair damp in some spots and dry in others. She was still checking the walls for loose tiles.

Sheldon jerked the curtain back in place and quickly took his clothes off. As soon as he had two towels ready, he opened up the shower curtain again and climbed in with Amy. He gently guided her under the water and finished getting her hair wet before he shampooed it for her. After using the conditioner on her hair and rinsing it off, he grabbed a washcloth and the bar of soap and went about washing her body with a clinical detachment he needed. It was just like bathing her when she had pretended to be sick a couple of years ago except this time, her naked body was in full view and not hidden by bubbles.

To keep his urges in check, he kept reminding himself that it was the same as if she was sick and in a way, she was because of her fear. Like Leonard said, she was half out of her mind with it and wasn't at all acting like her usual self. She probably didn't even realize they were both naked and in the shower together. But he also knew that once they got to Reno and he was sure that his Amy was back to her old self, all bets were off.

When he was done, he gently guided her to the other end of the tub so he could wash his own hair and body. Amy never once stopped checking the tiles. Even while he was rinsing the shampoo and conditioner from her hair, with her eyes tightly shut, her fingers never stopped moving over the tiles on the wall.

After getting out of the shower, drying himself off and putting his pajama bottoms on, he opened the shower curtain to find Amy still feeling for loose tiles and shivering from the cold air that had hit her from the curtain being opened. Sheldon quickly dried her off and wrapped the towel around her. When he tried to get her out of the shower, she wouldn't budge and he sighed heavily.

He ran out to the room, grabbed his robe and took the towel from her. He quickly put his robe on her and took another towel and started towel drying her hair. Before getting her hairbrush, he grabbed his phone and sent a picture he had taken earlier, to Leonard.

XXXXXXX

Leonard's phone chimed alerting him of a new text message. He opened it up to find a picture of Amy in the shower with her back turned toward the camera and her fingers pressed up against the wall of tiny square tiles. Leonard could only see her upper back but he could tell that she was nude. At least from the waist up. He frowned when he read what Sheldon had written.

**She insists on checking every tile to see if there's a camera hidden behind the wall. We were both in the shower together and she didn't even react to it! This is much worse than the last time. How am I going to talk her down from this?**

Leonard showed everyone the picture and they all agreed that Howard's idea at this point would be crossing a line. "The only thing he can do is just hold her." Bernie suggested. "It worked the last time."

Sheldon was thinking the same thing. He thought back to the last time this had happened and the way he treated her in the beginning. A shiver ran down his back and he looked down in shame.

"_Absolutely not! She will not be sleeping with me just because she's scared of some silly movie! That's just her way of trying to see my bathing suit area." Sheldon screamed. _

"_Are you serious?! Look at my damn face!" Bernie screamed back at him, sporting a quickly bruising and swelling eye that was caused by Amy's swinging and flailing arms from her latest night terror. It had been her third one that night and everyone was tired from lack of sleep and getting woke up from Amy's screaming. "She still doesn't realize that she did this!"_

_Leonard pulled Sheldon into the kitchen to talk to him. "Sheldon, this isn't about sex in any way, shape, or form. After her first night terror, Penny called Amy's mom and this is real! She can't be left alone when they're brought on by fear. Now we'll all be here with the doors open. Well, Howard & Bernadette are going to sleep at Penny's but me and Penny will be in my room with the door open, you can have your door open and Raj will sleep on the couch."_

"_Or one of the other guys can sleep with her and comfort her since you're not man enough to do it." Penny added, glaring at him. _

_Sheldon's eyes shot up and widened at Penny's suggestion. He glared back at her. "Nobody's going to sleep with my girlfriend under any circumstances except me!" Sheldon shot back at her._

"_Then man up and be a boyfriend instead of an ass!" Penny screamed and stormed off to Leonard's room._

_A little over an hour after everyone had settled back down to sleep, Sheldon and Amy were in his bed, both flat on their backs at Sheldon's insistence when Amy's arm flew out and landed on Sheldon's chest. He grabbed it and held onto it, keeping it in place and he opened his eyes and turned towards her, glaring. Her face was turned away and he could tell from her breathing that she was asleep. He shut his eyes again, still holding onto her arm and was about to drift back to sleep when he felt her pulse on her wrist. _

_It was increasing with every second. He turned to look at her again as her breathing started to change. "Amy?" He whispered her name softly so he wouldn't startle her._

"_Bernie, Penny, run! We have to get away!" He heard her mumble. He turned towards her and used his arm to raise himself up and looked down at her. She started crying softly in her sleep and started kicking her legs._

_Sheldon pulled her into his arms and started talking to her. "It's ok, Amy. It's not real. It's just a bad dream. You're safe with me now. Go back to sleep." After several minutes, her breathing and heart rate returned to normal and she drifted back into a more peaceful state. She never did wake up fully from that first night terror in Sheldon's bed._

_At around 5 in the morning, Sheldon was in a deep sleep himself and missed the previous warning signs. Amy sat up suddenly and started screaming. Sheldon immediately shot up and wrapped his arms around her, talking to her softly while lying back down on the bed with her, his arms still wrapped around her. _

_He could feel her shaking with fear and he couldn't get the look of complete terror that had been on her face and in her eyes out of his mind. He kept his arms around her and tried to reassure her that she was safe and even sang "Soft Kitty" to her. He heard movement at his door and looked over to see Leonard and Raj standing there. "She's ok now." He told them and they went back to their beds._

_When everyone woke up, they all went about their morning as if nothing had happened. Bernie, Howard and Raj had gone home before Amy woke up and everyone decided not to tell Amy the real reason behind Bernie's black eye. They gave her a lame excuse about how she got smacked by accident by a co-worker while she was cleaning her glasses. They thought it was best to not mention the scary movie or anything associated with it. The sooner Amy forgot about it, the better. _

When he got off the phone with Leonard, he walked back to the bathroom to find Amy still in the tub, checking the tiles but he could see that she was almost done. While she was finishing up, he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. When Amy walked out of the tub, he put his pajama top on her, buttoning it up while her eyes fearfully roamed around the rest of the bathroom. "Okay, Amy. Let's brush your teeth." It was one of the few things she was able to do herself for the most part but he had to remind her to spit out the toothpaste and rinse your mouth out.

He held up a packet of birth control pills in front of her face. "Amy, do you take these at night before bed or in the morning when you wake up?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Amy looked at the plastic container he held in his hand.

"Oh, I take these in the morning when I wake up. I've been on them for a long time but I never told you because you'll just think it's so I can have sex with you but that's not why I take them." Amy's eyes had started roaming the room again and a look of panic shot through her face when she spotted a hole in the wall by the ceiling.

Sheldon's eyebrows raised up in surprise. When he first saw them while unpacking her bag, he didn't really know what to think. It both scared him and excited him at the same time. The condoms he had in his own bag could now be used for an additional layer of protection if things got that far. Or if he didn't want to bother with them, they wouldn't have to use them at all. "So why do you take them, then?" He gently asked.

Amy had started climbing up on the sink to see the hole better. "They help regulate my menses. Bernie and Penny took me to their doctor a few years ago when they found out that I was wearing pads all the time even when I didn't need to." After she was done checking out the hole in the wall, he took her hand and helped her down from the sink and then led her to the bed.

She turned to him and looked up and he saw that same fear on her face. "We can't stay here." She whispered. Tears started falling silently down her face and Sheldon looked down at her, his face full of worry.

Amy kept looking around the room, jumping at any little sound she heard. He cupped her face in his hands. "Amy, we're safe. Nothing bad is going to happen to us. I promise. We need to go to sleep now so we can go to Reno in the morning." He gently made her lay down in the bed and he laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms. He could feel her body shaking and trembling in fear and he started rubbing her back and humming "Soft Kitty."

After a couple of minutes, he could feel her fist wrap around the back of his t-shirt and she pressed against him as much as she could, burying her face in his chest. "Don't let go." She mumbled into his shirt with a trembling voice.

"I won't let go. I promise." He answered, kissing her forehead. He hummed softly to her while rubbing her back and holding her close to him. After more than an hour, Amy finally fell asleep and Sheldon followed her into dreamland a few minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! It is really hard to write M material but I gave it a whirl. Hope I didn't butcher it too bad but if I did, I apologize and I'll try to do better. Keep in mind this is my first fic. Again, and as usual, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

Sheldon woke up with the sun peeking through the closed curtains of their room and Amy sprawled across his body. Her head was lying on his chest, an arm wrapped around his waist and one leg wrapped around one of his. When he moved his arms to stretch, he realized the one that was around her shoulders was stuck. He looked down to see his fingers to that arm tangled up in Amy's hair. The movement had woken her up.

She looked up at Sheldon with a surprised look on her face and slowly started to smile, realizing they had slept together. But her smile quickly faded and the fear returned when she looked around, realizing where they were.

"Amy, we're fine. Nothing bad happened to us." She scrambled to get out of bed but Sheldon held onto her arm and wouldn't let her go. When she tried to pull away again, he could see she was about to panic so he flipped her onto her back and straddled her, holding her arms against the mattress and looked down at her.

"Amy, listen to me! We are perfectly fine. Nothing happened to us during the night." He tightened his grip on her wrists to get her attention and force her to look at him. "We're going to get up, get ourselves ready, check out of the hotel, and get some breakfast. By the time we're done with all that, your car should be fixed and ready, ok."

Amy looked up at him, letting the words sink in. They were ok. They made it through the night. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath and nodded her head, letting him know she understood.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "We can stay in bed a little while longer." He told her, hoping she wouldn't question him. He had enjoyed sleeping with her and holding her and he really wanted to sleep a little more after the rough night they had had.

Amy returned his grin with a shy grin of her own. "You can do whatever you want to me when we get to Reno but right now I just want to get out of here as quickly as possible, ok?" Amy pulled on her arm and Sheldon let her go. As Amy got out of bed, Sheldon flopped back down on the mattress and closed his eyes, wishing they could've gone back to sleep for a couple more hours.

Amy went into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Sheldon could hear her use the toilet and brush her teeth. "Don't forget to take your pill." He yelled out to her. Amy looked down at the plastic container and was puzzled. How did he know she was on the pill? She looked around the bathroom and realized she didn't remember putting any of her things in here the night before. She shrugged, realizing it must have been Sheldon and gathered up their belongings to pack them in their bags.

As she entered the room, she realized what she was wearing and looked at Sheldon with a surprised look on her face. He saw her looking down at his pajama top that she was wearing, pulling on it. Before she had a chance to ask, he answered her question. "You forgot your pajamas so I gave you my top to sleep in and I slept in my bottoms and undershirt."

"Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry. I must've been nervous about going to a hotel after watching that scary movie Emily had and forgot to pack them."

"Don't worry about it." He told her smiling and getting out of bed to gather up his own things. _At least she didn't forget her birth control pills._ He thought.

After they checked out of the motel and went across the street for some breakfast, they went to wait at the mechanics shop for Amy's car to be repaired. An hour later, they were back on the road and Sheldon had to stifle a chuckle when he heard Amy breath a heavy sigh of relief.

XXXXXXX

Leonard ran to his phone that he had left on the desk when he heard it ring. "Hey buddy. How's Amy doing? Did she make it through the night ok?" He motioned for Penny to be quiet so he could hear when she came running down the hall and into the living room. He could tell that she was about to ramble off a number of questions.

"Well, we just got checked into our room here in Reno. She's down the hall getting us a couple of bottles of water and filling the ice bucket. We're both exhausted since neither one of us got much sleep last night." Sheldon answered him with a yawn.

"How many did she have?" Leonard asked, not really wanting to know the answer and winced when he got it.

"Seven." Sheldon knew exactly what he was asking. "I know Raj's new girlfriend is into those kinds of movies but I want you all to make it very clear to her that Amy is not to watch any scary movies at all. I don't even want her _talking_ to Amy about scary movies. Understand?"

"Got it." Leonard answered, moving his head to hold the phone against his ear with his shoulder and holding up all five digits on one hand and two on the other to show Penny. Penny held her hands up to her mouth in surprise and shook her head.

"She ok?" Penny mouthed the questioned silently. Leonard nodded his head while Penny texted a quick message to Raj and Bernadette.

"We've already missed the first two speakers this morning and I've decided to miss the one scheduled in an hour. We're going to take a nap and eat dinner and catch the last speaker that's scheduled this evening." Sheldon said, yawning again.

After talking to Leonard for a few more minutes, he hung up as Amy came back to the room. "Sheldon, I'd like to take a nap instead of going to the next lecture. Do you have my room key?" She asked, grabbing her suitcase.

"Well, actually, this is _our_ room, not mine. I had to let our reservations go and all they have is single rooms and I really don't think you'd be comfortable by yourself now would you?" He asked, noting how jumpy she still was with every unfamiliar sound she heard.

She looked around the room nervously and then back up at him. "No, not really. But this room only has one bed. Don't they have any with two beds?"

"No, they're pretty booked up. I was lucky to get this one to be honest." He said, taking her bag from her and putting it on the bed next to his to unpack. He looked up at her when she didn't respond and saw the blush on her face. He turned away, grinning. "Don't worry about it. We've shared a bed before and we're both adults." He took their toiletries to the bathroom and returned to the room. "I'll hurry up with the unpacking and then we can take a nap." He said, heading for the bathroom for a second time.

Soon, they were finished unpacking their bags and got into bed. Sheldon, being more comfortable with their circumstances, laid on his side facing Amy and immediately pulled her into his arms when she got into bed next to him. She tensed up and Sheldon looked down at her. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She looked up at him in shock. "I was going to ask you the same thing." She said, surprised at his actions.

"What? We've done this before and frankly, you're still a little jumpy and if you have a night terror during our nap, I can calm you down before either one of us fully wakes up and we can go back to sleep within seconds." He answered her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

After a few minutes, she could hear him softly snoring in his sleep and she took in his scent of talc and laundry soap and him. After another few minutes, she yawned and fell asleep herself. They napped for a full three hours before waking up and not once, did Amy wake up from a night terror.

After their nap, the couple got themselves ready and went out for dinner and caught the last lecture for the evening. When it was over, they went back to their room, excited and full of energy, talking non-stop about the scientist they had met and his lecture. Sheldon had kept an eye on how Amy was doing and was relieved to see that she was quickly coming around to being herself. The fear and terror he had seen in her eyes and on her face for the last 24 hours was now gone.

When they finally got back to their room, Amy decided to get a quick shower before bed. As she was taking the last of her clothes off in the bathroom, flashes of the previous night came back to her.

"Sheldon!"

He came running to the door and threw it opened without knocking, thinking something was wrong. As soon as he saw her in nothing but a towel, it registered that the door had been shut and Amy herself was the one who shut it. "You closed the door." He said a little surprised.

"Yeah?" Amy answered him, a bit confused at his statement. She noticed the small grin that had formed on his face before it quickly disappeared.

"Are you ok? Do you need something? Why did you scream?" He asked her, a little confused himself since she didn't seem to be in distress or fearful.

"I think I remember something. Did you get in the shower with me last night?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

She saw Sheldon blush and look down at his feet. "Well, you didn't really leave me with any choice." He said, looking up at her. "You were just standing there, checking for loose tiles and using up all the hot water. And you had radiator fluid in your hair that needed to be washed out."

"Did I behave myself?" She teased him with a sly grin.

He returned her smile. "Well, you weren't really yourself last night so yeah, you behaved yourself."

He noticed the devious gleam in her eyes and a small smirk form on her lips. "Did you behave yourself?" she asked him.

He looked at her a moment, wondering where this game of hers was going to go and if he wanted to play along. Well, of course, a part of him _wanted_ to but was it safe to do so. Amy seemed, for the most part, like her old self now. He'd go ahead and play along and see where it would lead. If it got too uncomfortable for either of them, he could always just stop. Like Leonard said he could.

"Of course I behaved myself." He told her, his smile never leaving his face. "But I must confess I did peak once or twice. And for the record, that towel doesn't do you any good with my eidetic memory."

Amy bit down on her bottom lip and looked at him for a moment, contemplating her next move. To his complete surprise, Amy unwrapped the towel that was around her body and let it drop to the floor at her feet. She wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing underneath.

To Amy's amusement, Sheldon's jaw had dropped to the floor along with her towel. She stepped forward and placed her fingers under his chin. "Let me close that for ya." She said with a grin, pushing up on his lower jaw.

"You're doing it again." He said, his voice deeper than normal, his eyes boring into hers.

"What?" Amy asked innocently.

"Using up all the hot water." He told her. The water that was running in the shower had finally registered with the couple.

"Well, maybe you'll have to join me in the shower again and make sure I do what I'm supposed to." She said her sly smile returning. She saw his eyes begin to dilate and her smile grew.

"And what if I'm not able to behave myself this time?" He asked. "You don't seem to be afraid like you were before and you seem capable of showering yourself."

"What makes you think _I'm_ going to behave _myself_?" She asked, taking another step closer. "Besides, you got to bathe me twice now. The way I see it, I need to start returning the favor."

She stepped back and turned towards the shower. Before she opened the curtain, she turned and looked back at Sheldon. She noticed that he had been looking at her backside and his pants had a noticeable bulge near his zipper. "If you want any hot water for your shower, you should probably make sure I don't use it all." She opened the curtain and stepped into the shower.

Sheldon swallowed and quickly stripped his clothes off and tossed them in a heap near the door. He quietly stepped into the shower behind Amy, taking the shampoo bottle out of her hand and went about washing her hair.

As he was rinsing off the conditioner, she turned to face him with a washcloth in her hand. As she started rubbing the cloth on his chest, he took it from her hands and tossed it out of the shower. "I only use soap and my hands to wash myself." He said with a grin, lathering up his own hands before handing her back the bar of soap.

"Oh my." She let out without realizing she had said it. He turned her back around again so her back was facing him, keeping his hands on her shoulders. He looked back down at her rear end and slowly moved his right hand down her side and over the middle of her butt before giving it a gentle squeeze. He heard Amy softly moan at this and he looked up and grinned at the back of her head.

His hand lingered on her rear before it snaked around her waist and started moving up to her breast but stopped just below them. Amy could feel his erection against her backside and his mouth on the side of her neck. "Is this ok?" He whispered.

Amy smiled and leaned back, tilting her head more to the side to give him easier access. "I believe we're in Reno now, so yes. You can do whatever you want. But no pressure."

Within seconds, Sheldon's hands were exploring Amy's breasts while his mouth was exploring her neck. His hands cupped her breasts and his thumbs and fingers rubbed against her erect nipples, squeezing and pinching them gently to see what kinds of reactions they would elicit from his girlfriend.

With every moan, gasp, and whisper of his name, Sheldon grew more daring. His right hand slowly moved down to her stomach and further down until he could feel her dark curls between her legs. He could hear Amy gasp softly as his fingers explored the soft, wet folds of her vagina. As his fingers found the sensitive nubbin of nerves, Amy threw her head back against his shoulder and cried out. "Oh God! Please don't stop."

As his fingers explored and gently rubbed, he could feel Amy's hips moving, causing her rear to continuously rub against his hard, erect penis. He thought of the book Leonard and Penny had given him and the many fantasies he had. A number of them involved the two of them being in the shower together.

The situation they were in now was quickly leading to one of his bolder fantasies but he didn't want their first time being like that. Maybe later during their trip they could explore more of his shower fantasies. But for now, he needed to tame things down before it got out of hand.

He turned her around to face him, realizing immediately that maybe that wasn't such a great idea. As soon as she was facing him, he reached out, grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her towards him and kissed her, their tongues eagerly dancing in a heat of passion.

As soon as she was facing him, she used her own hands to explore his body while his right hand had stayed between her legs, continuing to explore. Within seconds, he had two fingers plunging deep inside of her while his thumb continued rubbing her core. Amy's own hand had started grasping his hard penis and pumping up and down his shaft, causing him to let out his own moans, gasps and whispers of his girlfriend's name in between their heated kisses.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, they were both lost in the passion of what they were doing. As he watched her come undone from his touch, he released his own powerful orgasm as a low growl of his girlfriend's name escaped his lips.

After washing off their bodies from their amorous activities, they exited the shower and put his Friday night pajamas on. Sheldon decided to forgo the undershirt, remembering what Penny had asked before they left on their trip. _Yep, we're definitely going to be losing something on this trip. _He thought to himself as he crawled into bed and pulled Amy into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. All I can say is real life got too busy. I'm almost done with chapter 6 so the next update shouldn't take nearly as long. Thanks so much for all the support and reviews. And again, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

As Leonard climbed into his fiancé's bed, she turned towards him with a worried look on her face. "So, did you hear from Sheldon anymore today? I still haven't been able to get a hold of Amy on her phone."

Leonard turned towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Yeah, I talked to him when they got back from seeing the last lecture scheduled tonight. They ended up missing the first three. But they've got plenty of others to go to this weekend." He sighed contently and squeezed her a little tighter. "He also told me why you and Bernie haven't been able to get a hold of her. She dropped her phone while she was talking to Bernie last night. It broke and they haven't had a chance to replace it yet. They might wait until they get back home. Sheldon has his phone so she really doesn't need hers right now."

Penny smiled into his chest and sighed. "Good. I was really getting worried about her." She snuggled into Leonard for a few moments before she leaned back and looked at him with a mischievous smile on her face. "So do you think they'll end up losing anything while they're there in Reno?"

Leonard looked at her and smiled. He knew how much she cared about the quirky couple. Hell, they all did and among the five of them, they enjoyed talking about the quirky couple they called Shamy. "I really don't know. This little interruption in their trip threw a wrench in Sheldon's plans so who knows."

Penny sat up in surprise. "Sheldon's plans? What was he planning?" She asked with excitement.

Leonard looked at her and sighed. "I promised I wouldn't say anything to anybody. But I did make him take a box of condoms just in case even though he insisted he didn't think it would get that far." He looked at Penny a little longer and wondered if he should say anything more and if it was going to get her mad or not.

Penny noticed he was still looking at her. "What?"

Leonard laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Well, there's more but I don't want to piss you off." He looked over at her to see what her reaction was to this. She didn't seem pissed but she didn't seem happy either. He also knew that if he didn't say anything now, Sheldon would when he got back and it would be much worse for him in the long run.

"Ok, I know you don't like Emily and you go out of your way to avoid her but this time, it caused a little situation with Amy."

Penny shot up into a sitting position, glaring down at Leonard. "How the hell is any of this my fault?" She demanded.

"Just hear me out for a minute." He told her, sitting up in bed himself. "If you had been there at the last Girls Night, you could've intervened and kept Amy from watching that movie or explained to Emily that Amy can't watch them." He saw that Penny was about to protest and stopped her by continuing. "And before you try and turn this around on Amy for not saying anything to Emily herself, you know how Amy is. She didn't want Emily to feel even more like an outsider by refusing to watch something she liked. And, not speaking up about things when she should because she thinks she should be able to handle it even though she can't. Like scary movies."

Penny sighed and slumped back on the mattress. "Ok, I get it. If I hadn't skipped out on girl's night, this whole freak out situation could've been avoided."

Leonard looked down at her and smiled. "You could also look at this as a good thing for the Shamy. It's at least bringing them a little closer and getting them to sleep together platonically which could lead to them sleeping together, not so platonically."

**XXXXXXX**

As Amy laid in bed, listening to Sheldon's breathing, she shifted a little closer and let out a heavy sigh against his neck. She was having a hard time falling asleep and she didn't know if it was due to the nap they had had earlier or the activities that had taken place in the shower that was currently running through her mind over and over. Without realizing it until it was too late, she had begun to physically re-enact a little and started placing soft kisses on his neck.

Sheldon was also having a difficult time falling asleep but unlike Amy, he knew it had nothing to do with the nap earlier and everything to do with what they had done in the shower. Thinking of their shower activities was also causing other problems for Sheldon and it was currently throbbing against Amy's thigh and getting harder by the second.

When Amy had shifted closer to him, his grip on her tightened and he was desperately trying to hang onto the last shred of control he had on his urges. After feeling the third soft kiss on his neck, his control slipped away and he leaned down and started kissing her.

At first, it was soft and slow but soon enough it became more heated as their mouths parted and their tongues met and began a sensual dance of their own. As they continued kissing, Sheldon's body moved over her so that she was lying flat on her back, his hands caressing her and moving down to her waist. After breaking their kiss to come up for air, Sheldon slowly started kissing down her jaw line and along her neck as one hand began to unbutton his pajama top she was wearing.

As each button came undone, his mouth moved down lower with wet open mouthed kisses, his tongue licking and teeth nibbling on her soft skin. First her collar bones and shoulders, then moving down to the top of her breasts. When he was able to open the top completely to expose the front of her chest, he kissed, licked and nibbled down further until he reached the center of her breasts and sucked one of her nipples between his lips.

Amy's back arched and she pressed more into him at his touch. Their breathing had become heavy and ragged as Sheldon reached behind her, pulling his pajama top completely off of her and tossing it to the side and onto the floor.

Before either of them realized it, Sheldon was lying directly on top of Amy, her legs spread and on either side of Sheldon's body, one was already wrapping around his waist. Their hips were moving and his erection was grinding against the crotch of her panties. As they continued to kiss and grind against each other, Sheldon had managed to remove his pajama bottoms and underwear and his hands began to play with the hem of Amy's underwear.

As he slowly started pulling her panties down and off of her hips, Amy placed her hands on his and pulled away from his kiss. "Sheldon, wait. I don't want to do this if you're not ready."

Sheldon looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes again and it confused him. "Amy, are _you_ ready?"

Amy looked up at him, wanting this more than anything but at the same time, scared to death of how he may react to it in the morning or when they got back home. "Sheldon, I do want this with you and I am ready but not if it means I end up losing you because of it. You tried to break up with me after the train kiss, remember? I don't want to go through that again." She felt a tear roll down her cheek before Sheldon wiped it off.

"That was just over a year ago and if we had broken up then, it wouldn't have lasted. I would've had a new relationship agreement ready for you to sign by the end of the day." He chuckled at her while brushing her hair away from her face.

He continued to look down at her with such an intense gaze, it made Amy's stomach do flips. "I am ready now, Amy. It's something I've been thinking about ever since Prom. And I really don't see any reason why we should wait anymore."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled down at her and placed his forehead against hers. "Very sure. I love you Amy." He bent down and started kissing her again. "I want to make you mine completely. I want to fulfill another fantasy I have of us. And I promise I won't try and break up with you afterwards. You're stuck with me. There's no way I'll ever let you go again."

After kissing him back for a minute or so, Amy stopped and looked up at him again. "Another fantasy? When did we do the first one."

Sheldon grinned down at her. "In the shower earlier. And that was just one of many shower fantasies I have. We'll do a few more before we go home."

Amy smiled back up at him and they continued kissing before she felt his hands playing with the band of her panties again. "Can I take these off now?" He whispered in her ear before he started placing kisses down her neck again.

"Yes."

As Sheldon kissed his way down Amy's body, he slowly slid her panties off. Once they were off, he kissed his way back up and positioned himself in between her legs. Once he was over her again, Amy wrapped her legs back around his waist. As they continued to slowly kiss with a deep passion and hunger, Sheldon wrapped one arm around Amy's head and let his fingers get tangled in her hair. His other hand reached out for hers and intertwined their fingers together.

As their kisses became more intense, their hips once again began to move against each other and after a few times, Sheldon had slipped inside of her. The instant he did, they both reacted. Sheldon immediately stopped moving, burying his face in Amy's neck and moaned at the sensations he felt. Amy also stopped moving her hips and threw her head back, gripping onto him tighter and letting out her own moans.

Sheldon moved his head slightly and whispered in her ear. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just go slow."

After a few moments, he started to move his hips again, more slowly. A few moments more, Amy started moving her hips in sync with his. Soon their lips once again found each other and as their kisses became more heated and passionate, their love making became more intense and heated as well. Soon they were both falling over the edge with their climax, first Amy and Sheldon following close behind.

When they both could breathe normally again, they curled up in each other's arms. Sheldon looked down at Amy and began to kiss her again. When he finally broke away, he looked down at her, caressing her face with his hand and studying every inch of her face. He finally looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. "I love you, Amy." He whispered to her. Amy smiled up at him, placing her own hand on his cheek. "I love you too, Sheldon."

They curled back up in each other's arms and fell into a deep sleep, waking a few hours later for a second round of love making while almost half asleep. At one point, Sheldon apologized.

Amy looked up at him with confusion. "Why would you apologize?"

He looked at her, brushing the hair out of her face. "If I had known it would be like this with you, I wouldn't have made us wait so long."

Amy smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She smiled and whispered in his ear. "I loved every second of it and I wouldn't have changed a thing, including when we started." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and whispered back to her. "Well then we have a lot of time to make up for."

After waking up to a new day, they showered quickly, ate breakfast in the hotel dining room and ran outside to catch the first lecture of the day. As they crossed the street, hand in hand, laughing and smiling at each other, neither of them noticed the woman sitting in the car at the intersection they were crossing.

When she caught sight of Sheldon Cooper and the woman he was with, her hands tightened around the steering wheel. She would have to find out which hotel he was staying at and more importantly, who the mousy looking woman was that was with him. She was sure she could manage to knock the mousy looking woman out of the way while at the same time, find a way back into his life after all these years. Surely, he had changed enough to want something more with her now.

**So, any guesses on who the woman in the car is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Sheldon and Amy were waiting to talk with the latest scientist who's lecture they had just heard, Sheldon whipped out his phone and began to take pictures of everything around him. "Leonard's going to wish he came along to hear some of these lectures." He said, looking down at Amy.

"I don't know. I kinda like having you all to myself this weekend." She said, looking back up at him with a big grin on her face.

He smirked at her and continued taking pictures. After sending off a few to Leonard, the couple was finally able to talk to the scientist.

**XXXXXXX**

The boys ran into the metal shed to take cover, pulling their paint splattered googles off of their faces. Just then Leonard's phone went off, alerting him of an incoming text, that startled all three of them. Leonard pulled out his phone and opened it to find a number of pictures sent from Sheldon. As he scrolled through them, he smiled, half wishing he had gone to the lectures himself but he knew Penny would've been bored out of her mind. After he was done scrolling through the pictures, he handed his phone over to Howard so he could look at the pictures.

"Well, at least they're actually enjoying some lectures while they're there. Personally, I probably would've spent my weekend in bed if you know what I mean." Howard teased as he went through the pictures Sheldon had sent.

His smile instantly fell when he came across one picture in particular. "Oh, man." He handed Leonard back his phone. "Tell me if you see anyone who looks familiar in that picture."

Leonard looked at the picture for a good minute, studying every face he could see clearly. "I don't see anyone I…..oh, no." He looked up at Howard. "I don't know if Sheldon saw her but from the looks of it, she's definitely seen him."

He handed his phone to Raj and pointed at the woman they were referring to.

Raj frowned at what he saw. "That was one crazy chick. Not Sheldon crazy but psycho crazy." He said, shuttering. "Do you remember how she quickly isolated him from us and wouldn't let him do anything or talk to anybody?" He handed Leonard's phone back to him. "Are you going to let him know she's there?"

Leonard looked at his friends and back down at his phone. "I don't know. He never wanted her name mentioned again and I was happy to oblige. Penny started calling her Miss Psycho. I think people around the university called her Psycho Sally. I mean she was really obsessed with him. He ended up getting a restraining order against her. Usually, it's the other way around. He got pretty scared of her towards the end and we couldn't get rid of her. Do you remember that?"

Raj crossed his arms and looked annoyed. "Yeah, he came to stay with me to throw her off his trail. Which didn't work, by the way."

Howard took the phone back to look at the picture again. "Well, she looks like she's pretty far from where they were standing and there's a ton of people there. On one hand, he could avoid her and unknowingly hide among the faces in the crowd. But then again, he should probably get a heads up since Amy's with him because who knows how Psycho Sally will be if she knows he's there with someone and not by himself." He looked up and started laughing. "Man, I wish I had been there to see Penny punch her in the face when she finally got out of the laundry room."

Raj looked at him with confusion. "Why would Psycho Sally be in the laundry room?"

"Psycho Sally wasn't in the laundry room. She locked Penny in there to keep her away from Sheldon, remember?"

After a few moments, Leonard took his phone back and sent a quick text to Sheldon regarding the photo Psycho Sally was in. "Doesn't hurt for him to be prepared."

**XXXXXXX**

As Sheldon and Amy were leaving the conference hall, Sheldon pulled out his phone to check for any response from Leonard regarding the pictures he had sent him. He scrolled through his pictures and groaned at seeing what Leonard had been referring to.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked him, looking at the phone in his hands.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Sheldon told her. He handed her his phone and showed her the picture that Psycho Sally happened to be in, pointing her out to Amy. "Let's go ahead and check out the Fleischmann Planetarium and Science Center. I'll tell you about Miss Psycho, as Penny liked to call her, on the way there."

As they walked to the Science Center, Sheldon told Amy all about how he unknowingly had a few grad students interested in him. The first encounter happened to be Ramona. He explained how she quickly wormed her way into his life and home until he finally told her to get out when he realized she wanted him to share credit on his latest discovery.

"All she did was help me finish it and also with my hammer toe. I had 95% of it done before she came along."

After telling Amy all about his run-ins with grad students and their obsession with him, they enjoyed their time at the science center and went to lunch before going to see another lecture. "Now, keep an eye out for Psycho Sally. I really don't want to have to talk to her again if I can at all help it. And I certainly don't want her to know about you. She locked Penny up in the laundry room once. And she's just my neighbor. God knows what she would try and do to my girlfriend."

After listening to the lecturer for a while, Sheldon heard someone behind him clear their throat and felt a tap on his shoulder and a woman's voice.

"Excuse me. Dr. Cooper?"

He turned to address the voice behind him and found himself face to face with Ramona Nowitzki. He jumped back in surprise, squeezing Amy's hand tightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just happened to see you walk in earlier and…." Ramona noticed that Sheldon wasn't paying much attention to her and he was frantically looking around the large room. "Dr. Cooper, are you alright?"

Sheldon once again addressed the woman in front of him, eyeing her wearily. "Let's just say I had some bad experiences with grad students in my past. Although I must say, your obsession, however, was mild compared to some I had to deal with." He stated, beginning to look around the room again. Suddenly, he realized something and grabbed Ramona's arm. "Think back to your time as a grad student at Cal-Tech. Do you recall a fellow grad student that went by the name Psycho Sally?"

At the mention of Psycho Sally, Ramona looked startled herself, jumping back and grabbing her nose with one hand. "You've seen Psycho Sally? She's here?" Ramona asked, looking at Sheldon with wide fearful eyes.

"Yes!" Sheldon stated, pulling out his phone and scanning through his pictures. Once he found what he was looking for, he handed his phone to Ramona and showed her the picture that Psycho Sally was in.

Ramona sucked in a breath and shuttered. She too began to look around the large room with frightened eyes. Amy, noticing this, spoke up. "Why do you fear Psycho Sally? What did she do to you?"

Ramona looked at Amy and shuttered again. "Well, after Dr. Cooper had a paper published that I helped him with, I bragged to my friends about how I helped him and Psycho Sally got jealous and punched me in the face. I don't know what she hit me with but it wasn't her hand. I ended up getting a few facial surgeries as a result of my injuries." She looked up at the man standing next to her, a wide smile on her face. "That's how I met this wonderful guy. His brother was my surgeon. Oh, I'm sorry. This is my husband, Paul Howard. Paul, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper and his wife."

"Oh, we're not married yet. This is my girlfriend, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon said, correcting her.

"Oh my gosh! THE Dr. Amy Fowler?" Ramona gushed. "I've read all your papers. I think you are just a brilliant neurobiologist." Ramona gushed. "After my run in with Psycho Sally, I started studying everything brain related to find out what made that bitch tick." She said excitedly. "And to understand my own minor obsessions with things." She added shyly.

Amy wasn't paying much attention, though. She was still stuck on one word that Sheldon had just uttered. Yet.

"Well, from the looks of that picture, she knows you're here. You know she's going to find some way to track you down." Ramona said, looking at Sheldon with concern.

"Yeah, Amy and I are going to have to find another hotel room." Sheldon said with a sigh. He was looking forward to getting Amy up in their room alone again but instead, he was going to have to find them another room at a different hotel, just to be on the safe side. On top of that, he was going to have to put it in a name with no connection to himself, his friends, or Amy to insure Psycho Sally wouldn't be able to track him down so easily.

After making plans with Ramona and her husband to have dinner with them later that evening, the two couples parted ways. Sheldon led Amy back to the hotel to search for another room in town.

Sheldon slumped down in the desk chair and pulled out his laptop from his bag. "Amy, until we get home, I don't want you out of my sight. If Psycho Sally finds out you're here with me, who knows what she'll do and I'm not taking any chances." He said, as his computer booted up.

"Well maybe I could just stand a little away from you so it doesn't look like we're together." Amy suggested.

Sheldon looked at her for a moment and then shook his head. "No. We don't know if she's seen us earlier than when I took that picture. If she did, she probably already knows I have a girl here with me." As soon as the screen popped up, he started typing.

A couple of hours later, Sheldon had found a room in a different hotel. The only one he was able to find was one that was a little out of their way from the conferences and it was a honeymoon suite. Also, they would have to wait until the next morning to check in. Their original plan was to stay in Reno until Monday morning so they could catch all of the lectures, the last one being late Sunday afternoon.

They considered leaving Reno early and going home Sunday morning but they had already missed the first several lectures due to Amy's car mishap and neither one really wanted to leave early.

They met Ramona and her husband for dinner and to Sheldon's surprise, he had a nice time with the former grad student. She had done a lot of growing up herself since he had last seen her 6 years ago.

After kicking her out of his apartment, she had bragged to her friends about helping him with his paper and quickly had her own run in with Psycho Sally. After her second surgery, she had met Paul and they had instantly hit it off.

"He gently encouraged me to have more fun and not always concentrate on work every minute of the day." Ramona said, smiling up at her husband. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me." She looked down then in thought. "You know, I guess I kind of owe Psycho Sally a thank you. If it wasn't for her breaking several bones in my face, I never would've met Paul." She said, smiling up at her husband again.

She continued telling Sheldon and Amy about how her life had turned out in the last 6 years and Sheldon told Ramona and her husband about how he met Amy and the lives of his other friends.

Ramona sat in stunned silence, staring at Sheldon in disbelieve. "That creepy little guy is actually married? For real? To a woman?"

Amy smiled at her. "According to Penny, he's not nearly as creepy as he used to be. But she did warn me to not get into a car alone with him once but he didn't do anything. We found out we're both big fans of Neil Diamond." Amy told her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, I like him too." Ramona said, smiling back at her.

As the girls talked about girl stuff and gossip, the guys talked science. After dinner and an hour of conversation, the two couples finally parted and went their separate ways.

Sheldon and Amy had stopped at a nearby comic book store so Sheldon could pick up a few comics before going back to their hotel. But once they were in the elevator, he forgot all about his comics and had pinned Amy against the back of the elevator, kissing her passionately.

When the elevator got to their floor and the doors opened, Sheldon and Amy didn't notice immediately. After a few moments, Sheldon took Amy's hand and took a step off the elevator right before the doors were about to close. He turned towards their room and instantly pushed Amy back into the elevator and hit the close door button and hit the floor below theirs.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" Amy looked at him in surprise. She could see he was visibly shaking.

"Psycho Sally was trying to get into our room. Just be quiet and stay close to me." He said, taking her hand firmly in his.

When the elevator stopped again, he peaked his head out and looked up and down the hall. Sheldon pulled out his phone and called the front desk of their hotel. "Yes, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I'm staying in room 523. I got off the elevator and saw that someone was trying to break into my room. No, they were not an employee. I had a restraining order on this particular person years ago. Yes, thank you."

He turned to Amy. "They're sending security and calling the Reno Police Department."

As they walked down the hall, they heard one of the doors open and Sheldon spun around to see if it was Psycho Sally. To his surprise, Ramona came out of a room, wearing a bathrobe and holding her rooms ice bucket. She turned to go down the hall and was surprised to see Sheldon and Amy.

"Are you guys staying in this hotel?" She asked, surprised.

"Well not anymore. We just saw Psycho Sally trying to break into our room."

"We called the hotel and they're sending security and the police to arrest Sally." Amy assured Ramona when she saw the fear on her face.

"Sally? Oh, Sally's not her real name." Ramona said to Amy. "That's just something people at the university started calling her because it went well with the word Psycho." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So what's her real name?" Amy asked.

Sheldon and Ramona answered in unison.

"Kathy O'Brien."

**Authors Note: I figured everybody's first guess would be Ramona but in this story, I wanted her to be a "good guy." Surprisingly, no one guessed the grad student that came after Ramona. Do you guys remember the tag scene to that episode? Hehehe. Yes, I know, I'm evil. More surprises coming soon.**


End file.
